The She-wolf
by Lieutenant Jayden
Summary: It was a normal day of teacher for professor Lupin but he stumbles upon a girl who will not only change his life but help Harry Potter in the war between the light and the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter but I do own Emily Jade Lupin.**

**The She-wolf**

Ellie tucked her hands into the folds of her wore jumper, as she walked down an old abandoned dirt road, shivering as snow fell from the sky. Pulling her bag straps, she walked hoping to reach the town of hogmeade before night fell but luck wasn't on her side, it began to get dark and the wind steadily increased its speed. Ellie pulled out her wand, and then whispered 'Lumos', and a bright light shone from the end of her wand. Wrapping her arm around her waist, she tried to gain warmth but her lack of clothing and the cold began to take its toll and she collapsed against an old tree.

She was slightly woken up, when a pair of stronger arms lifted her up from off the ground. She shivered even more against the warm body she was lent against. Looking up she could slightly see amber eyes shining through the darkness of the night; a violent set of coughs racked her body before she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Remus, what is this? What happened?" an ancient voice called through the darkness, bring her back to the light.

"I found her on the way back to Hogwarts; she has been in and out of consciousness all the way here" A gentle voice replied, close to her. She could barely open her eyes as a hand felt her forehead, and then took it away.

"Take her to Madam Pomfrey, Professor Lupin she can help her from here" The ancient voice said, before she felt it presences gone. Suddenly she shifted as the one holding her readjusted his grip. Using most of her energy she open her eyes, and looking up at the man carrying her. He has soft blondish hair; amber eyes and age just starting so show on his features.

"So your Remus Lupin" She whispered quietly, drawing the man attention. Remus looked down at the near unconscious girl in his arms, her goldish eyes staring straight at him.

"Yes, young one" he answered quietly back, she smiled before slowly reaching into her pocket and pulled out a letter address to him. Elisa pulled out the letter her mother told her to give to this man, and gentle placed it into his front pocket before allowing her to be pulled back into a dreamless sleep. Remus quickly approached the medical wing where Madam Pomfrey was attending to an ill student but the site of the professor Lupin carrying an unconscious girl draw her away.

"Lay her over here" She called, as Madam Pomfrey race toward the Professor, gesturing towards the bed closest towards her own room. Lupin gently then laid the girl down and took a step back to let Madam Pomfrey have some room. Madam Pomfrey quickly ran diagnostics spells and placed potions into the girl stomachs so they can take immediate affect.

"Is she alright" Lupin asked as Madam Pomfrey stood up. She sighed before turning to face the professor.

"She has a mild case of the flue, but she is also a werewolf" She answered, trying to look professional but Lupin could see that she was upset. Remus sighed sadly as he sat down on the bed next to her, he felt a hand on his shoulder giving him support.

"Look at her, she is so young she doesn't deserve to be a werewolf" Lupin said, as he up looked at her.

"Neither did you" Was Madam Pomfrey reply, before she changed the girl into something more comfortable and removed her backpack, then placed it against the bed. Lupin then helped her shift the girl under the blankets.

"There she should be fine in a couple of days, she just needs plenty of rest" Madam Pomfrey stated tiredly, and again placed her hand on Remus's shoulder. "You should go to sleep to, Remus".

Remus nodded but didn't move, he stayed with the young girl that night and kept watch over her fever. He placed a fresh rag on her forehead trying to keep her fever down, as regular fever reducing potions don't work properly on werewolves. Madam Pomfrey also checked on her every two hours making sure her condition doesn't worsen in the night.

"Her fever is dropping that is a good sign, she should be back to full health in no time" Madam Pomfrey said as she checked the girls temperature again before removing the wet cloth. Remus just nodded in reply as he continued to look at the young girl and waited until Madam Pomfrey to leave. Once she had left he pulled out the letter shad put in his pocket before falling unconscious, the envelope was a beautiful light green and smelled of English roses. Opening the envelope he found a letter addressed to him, it said.

"My Dear Remus,

It has been years since that night hasn't it, my father wasn't happy when he found out. It was a good thing you went back to England afterwards but there is something that I have kept from you. That night I came with child, your child. You're a father Remus but if your reading this letter then that means I am dead an Emily jade lupin your daughter has handed it to you. Look after her Remus she is a special werewolf and witch; she will help the light turn the tide against the dark.

You're always,

Belle."

Remus pulled out the photo that came with it; it was a moving picture of Belle spinning a little girl in the air, his daughter. He felt tears run down his face as he stared at the photo in his hands. Suddenly a groan brought him out if his weeping, wiping the tears away he looked up to see Emily opening her eyes. She looked around slowly taking in her surroundings before her eyes finally landed of him she smiled slightly.

"Hey," She whispered hoarsely, Remus smiled softly back.

"Hey pup, how are you feeling," he asks as he places his hand on her forehead.

"I've felt better," Emily answered truthfully. "Did you read the letter?"

"Yes pup, how long… How long ago was it when she died?" He asked gentle, looking directly into her amber-gold eyes.

"Bad wizard came to our house about a year ago, they killed everyone my whole pack. Mama tried to apparate us away but she was caught by a cutting curse, there was… There was nothing I…" Emily then burst into tears; Remus immediately pulled is child into a hug whispering comforting words to her until she calmed down. Twenty minute later Emily has finally calmed down enough for Remus to talk to her again.

"Don't worry I'm here now" Remus told her, as they continue to hold each other.

"So you're my papa," She finally says, whilst her wolf became familiar with his scent it was a mixture of chocolate and a forest breeze. "Mama used to talk about you a lot."

Remus nodded his head and kissed her forehead, Moony immediately accepted her as his pup and also becomes familiar with his pups scent. She smelt of English roses and a hint of mint chocolate. Remus always wanted children but prejudice against creature in this country prohibited him from doing so. This is a new step in life and they both have to see where it takes them for better or for worse.

**Hey guys, it thought I might upload this and see how it goes. It was from a request from my friend to give it ago she set guidelines to it quite I'm following but I seeing how it goes. Please review and tell me if there are any errors in grammar. **

**Jayden out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Emily Jade Lupin.

Chapter 2-

Madam Pomfrey returned the following morning and smiled at the scene in front of her. Remus sat asleep against the headboard of the hospital bed that situated the young girl who was curled up against his side. Madam Pomfrey walked towards them quietly before gently shaking Remus awake. Remus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at the aged healer before looking down at his sleeping cub.

"Remus is everything okay?" The healer asked, as she checked over the young girl.

"She is my daughter, Poppy" Remus stated as he watched Madam Pomfrey work her magic over his cub. She stared at him in shock.

"What?" She stuttered, staring at the pair in disbelief. Remus responded by handing her the letter and Poppy's eyes widen as she read it.

"Did this happen during the assignment years ago?" She asked, whilst rereading the letter. Remus nodded as in response but continued to watch his daughter.

"Merlin, I will go and get Albus" Poppy finally stated, as she walked hastily towards the Medical wings doors. Remus relaxed deeper into the pillow underneath him, whilst gently brushing his daughter's golden-brown hair away from her closed eyes. Emily shifted slightly to the gentle touch before slowly opening her eyes. Emily laid down for a moment and yesterday's events came flooding back to her.

"Morning cub" She heard whispered to her, she looked up to find her father looking down at her. Feeling a rush of emotions she flung herself at him.

"I'm not alone anymore" She murmured to herself crying softly.

"Never again, cub never again" Remus said quietly letting his daughter calm down. Then the door flung open and several voices filled the room.

"Albus, Albus wait, what do you mean? How can… "

"Poppy, where are they?"

"Minnie, would you please calm down."

Remus rolled his eyes as he looked towards the door, Emily sat down next to her father but she had a tight grip on the bed covers in fear as multiple scents hit her. Then the curtain opened revealing the ancient one she heard from last night and other people she didn't know. One was an old lady who still had her night clothes on with shawl and a flustered look on her face she smelt of catnip and trees. Another was man who was wearing completely black clothes, and wore a sneer on his face; he smelt of many different herbs that Emily couldn't place. The final lady was wearing an old fashioned nurse dress, and a white hat she smelt like soap, funny smelling soap.

"Remus my boy, do explain" The ancient one asked, he also appeared shocked and flustered.

"It happened on that assignment you sent me on during the war, the pack I meet on that assignment where kind and they listened to what I had to say but they didn't want to get involved like I told you. Though during the months I stayed with them I fell in love with another werewolf, her name was belle. On the last night we made love and Emily here is the result. She was looking for me, her whole pack was killed including her mother but she came looking for me and here we are now." Remus explained. Albus stood there thinking before nodding his head. Minerva gasped slightly, while Poppy just nodded her head.

"Is that right, young lady" Albus asked, as he turned his attention to the young girl next to Remus. Emily nodded her head at the Headmaster, whilst brushing her long golden-brown locks from her amber eyes.

"Okay, as she will be staying with you, I presume. She must be enrolled in the school as soon as possible. Poppy my dear is she fit enough to leave the medical wing?" Dumbledore asked, as he turned away from the pair to face the other teacher and medi-witch.

"Yes, but she is to wrap up warm and make sure she does Remus" Poppy stated firmly before rushing off to attend to the other students who were still sleeping.

"Well Child, let get you ready to start school on Monday"

**Hours Later-**

After hours of shopping at Diagon alley for school books, uniforms and equipment that she might need during classes. They also got a beautiful pure white owl, who Emily named Hope, they didn't need to get a wand as Emily already had one; it was personally crafted for her. It was a holly hand crafted wand with a core that contained hair from her werewolf form. Now she sat with her dad in the Headmasters office in her brand new school uniform consisting of a grey pleated skirt, black tights, black boots that went just above her ankles, a white formal shirt which was underneath a back long sleeved jumper. Her hair was up in a braided bun with a slight side fringe show off her amber eyes beautifully.

"Before we sort you into a house my dear, we would like to test you on your knowledge to see which year we should place you in. This will take place tomorrow and after that we will sort you during the Sunday night feast." Dumbledore explained letting her take it all in, Remus placed his hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture as he tell she was getting extremely nervous.

"I think that enough for one night Albus, she needs to rest." Remus said, as he stood up gesturing for Emily to as well. Dumbledore just nodded in response, Remus the lead out his daughter who in his opinion was taking everything in better than anyone he has ever met. Stopping at the entrance to Dumbledore office he pulled Emily into a hug, who was shaking with nerves.

"I know it has been a heck of a day for you, Cub but tomorrow will be fine. Did your pack teach you magic?" Remus asked, gently after they finally made it his quarters, they both where sitting on a small sofa in the small sitting room.

"They taught me all sort of things dad, Potions and Defence against the dark arts are my favourite subjects but I'm fairly good in transfiguration, herbology and charms but History and divination I extremely dislike." Emily said with a smile, as she cuddled underneath a blanket with her father.

"See you won't have a problem tomorrow will you cub, now it's off to bed with you. It will be a big day tomorrow," Remus said, as he gentle lifted Emily up from the sofa. Emily made an 'epp' noise as she lifted in to the air by her father and clung to him in surprise. Remus laughed at his daughter as he pushed his guest bedroom door open, he quickly made his way towards the bed as dropped her on top of it. Emily then got underneath the covers and snuggled down. Remus chuckled and tucked her in before kissing her gentle on her forehead.

"Night Cub," He whispered.

"Night dad," She whispered back, as she watched his close the door and she drifted off to sleep soon after. Remus signed slowly to himself as he sat down. This is going so fast to fast, he just found her and now she going off to school they haven't talked to each other properly. He doesn't know her favourite food, colour, her likes or dislikes and she doesn't know his. It was going to a long day tomorrow.

**The next day-**

Emily woke up the next morning feeling refreshed; she slowly got out of bed and found her uniform sitting folded on a chair close to her bed. Smiling softly she made her way toward the shower that was attached to her room. After a hot shower Emily pulled her hair in a loose bun and pull on her school uniform. Once she got dressed Emily made her out of the room to see her father drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning dad," She called while sitting down.

"Morning Cub, you ready for today" He asked, as he began to serve breakfast. Emily grabbed some bacon and eggs, and then she covered her toast with peanut butter and honey to the disgust of her father. Emily smiled as she bites into her toast.

"Yes, I think so," She replied before biting into her toast again.

"Just keep calm cub and nothing could go wrong." He said, smiling down at her before he started his own breakfast. They then both ate there breakfast in comfortable silence. Emily then wiped her face with a napkin before standing up and picked up her new school bag.

"Let go then dad" She called as she rushed towards the door, Remus chuckled but he quickly made his way to catch up with her. He found waiting at the bottom of the stair in his classroom but she wasn't alone. Standing just near the classroom door was Harry Potter.

"Hello Harry, how can I help you?" Remus called, as he walked down the stairs towards his daughter who was shuffling quite nervously.

"I was looking for you Professor Lupin, but I can come back another time if you have company." Harry Potter said, walking slowly towards them.

"Oh, Well this is my daughter Emily, she has just enrolled in the school," Remus told Harry, while placing his hand on her shoulder. Harry turned his attention back to the young girl, her golden-brown hair was up in bun but her eyes caught his attention. They were bright amber and seem to glow unnaturally.

"Hi," Harry said nervously and held his hand out towards her. "My name is Harry Potter."

"I'm Emily, Emily Jade Lupin. Nice to meet you Harry Potter," Emily said, a bit more confidently.

"We better get going now Harry, Emily has got some exams to do today but stay after our lesson tomorrow afternoon and we can talk then." Remus said.

"Sure Professor Lupin goodbye Emily, Professor." Harry replied before making his way out of the classroom. Emily and her father followed but instead of turning right like Harry they turn left towards the headmaster's office. The trip was uneventful but they did get curious stare from students as they passed them in the corridors. Finally they stood outside the gargoyle that protects the stair case.

"It's time Emily, You ready?"

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes but if there is any do tell, read and review please. Any ideas are welcome, like which house she should be placed in? or who she should be paired with?**

**Jayden out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Emily Jade Lupin.**

Chapter 3- 

Emily spent most of her day sitting through exam after exam, first herbology, then charms, then transfiguration, the history, before ending with DADA, then divination and finally Potions. That is where she is now, she is just adding the final touches to the potion she is was brewing, she decided to crew Felix Felicis a very hard potion to do but she wanted to challenge herself. Emily then sprinkled the common rue she measured before stirring vigorously and heated the cauldron one last time; she then waved her wand in a figure of eight motion before saying 'Felixempra'. Emily stared proudly as her potion resembled molten gold and small droplet leaped out of the potion, unknown to her Professor Snape watched in fascination it was clear that the young girl was talented, but he has been observing her all day it was clear the young girl had been tense. He could literally see her inner wolf was cautiously watching for any threat, but as soon as she began her potion she relaxed, it was clear that not only was she talented in the subject but she enjoyed it.

"That will be all, Miss Lupin I will let you know the results tonight before the sorting," He called softly from behind his desk. Emily then placed her finished potion on the professor's desk after cleaning up her cauldron.

"Do you remember the way back to your quarters?" Professor Snape asked, as he picked up the potion.

"Yes Sir," Emily answered, whilst picking up her stuff and placed it into her bag. Severus nodded, before turning his attention to the potion in his hand.

"Goodbye Professor," She said gently as she left the classroom, Severus shook his head slightly smirking then turned his attention back to the potion in his hand.

Emily walked quietly out of the dungeons not at all affected by its cold temperature; personally she preferred the cold environment. Then the sound of soft foots steps and murmuring filled her ears, Emily straightened up slightly before turning the corner, there she saw two boys and a girl walking down the corridor. She carried on walking towards them, catching the attention of the white-blonde haired boy with thundering grey eyes, and the start of handsome features.

"Who are you?" He asked, he voice soft but guarded, Emily stopped and looked at the boy. He looked older then she is judging by his height, but for some reason Emily's inner wolf growled in acceptance.

"Emily, Emily Jade Lupin," She said kindly, reaching her hand out for him to shake but he surprised her by gripping her hand gentle and kissing it softly.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," He replied back, "These are my friends, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson" Each shook her hand at their introduction.

"Nice to meet you all," Emily stated, as she observed each of them. Blaise seemed to be Greek in origin with his olive skin and slightly greenish brown eyes and short black hair, while Pansy was clearly English with her fair skin and also Black hair. But Draco was different his hair was only shades lighter than his skin and his eye where beautiful.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" He asked.

"Yes, I was enrolled yesterday. I was just taking my Potion's exam moments ago; Professor Snape is a really good teacher if not a bit sarcastic." Emily explained, as she watched various emotion flicker of the threes faces.

"Professor Snape is our head of house. He is only nice to us, because no other teachers really care for Slytherins." Draco said Emily looked at him in shock.

"Even my father?" She asked, with a frown.

"Your father, whose is your father?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Professor Lupin," Emily answered, Draco shuffled uncomfortable looking at his friends. Emily Huffed angrily at her father.

"Nice to meet you Draco, but I going to have words with my father" She said with forced calm, but as she said this her eyes began glowing slightly. Draco stood shocked at the fierceness of the glow as was slightly taken back the protectiveness she was showing after just meeting them. Making sure she didn't do something she might regret he raced after her as she stormed down her corridor, he chuckled softly as he saw other students moving out so not to meet Emily's wrath.

Emily reached her father's quarters in no time, and flung the door opening to reveal her father sitting down at the table with a shocked expression.

"Emily! What's the matter," He asked, as he placed his tea down on the table.

"Why are you being prejudice to the Slytherins?" She growled, throwing her bag to the floor and her eyes blazed brighter. Remus cringed as his wolf whimpered in submission.

"Emily it isn't like that" Remus tried to explain.

"Then what is it like Dad? What if I was sorted into Slytherin would you be prejudice to me too?" Emily Shouted, as she shook in anger.

"No, Emily I wouldn't. I'm Sorry Emily it won't happen from now on I promise," Remus said, gentle as he slowly brought Emily into a hug. Emily tried to push away first but the slowly she let go of her anger and relaxed.

"You promise?"

"Wolf's Honour"

Draco stood quietly outside the door, and he smiled softly deciding to leave to the two in peace. Remus felt Emily relax in his arms, and slowly she got slightly heavier and her breathing evened out, sighing Remus lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the sofa and laid her down. Remus brushed the hair from her face and smiled. Suddenly there was a knock against the door, turning round he saw Severus looming in the doorway.

"Hello Severus, what can I do for you?" Remus said, gesturing for him to come in.

"I've actually come here to talk to you daughter but it seems she otherwise busy," Severus states, whilst looking down at the sleeping child. Remus nodded but looked at Severus again.

"What do you want to talk to her about?" Severus sneered at him but he sighed.

"Your daughter has a talent for potion's I have to admit, so I am going to offer her a place in my advance class. No matter what house she is placed in." Severus admitted.

"Even if she is in Gryffindor" Remus said with a smile. Severus grimaced but nodded in disgust.

"Even if she is in Gryffindor, but I believe she won't be placed in Gryffindor she is to cunning for that," Severus before turning abruptly before Remus could reply, his cloak flying dramatically behind him. Remus laughed at his exit before looking down at his daughter again. His eyes softened, Remus picked up her school and placed it next to the sofa. He will awake her up before it was time to go for dinner.

**Hey guys, here is the third chapter. Hope you like it but I do want help with what house she will be placed in please. Thank you for reviewing… **

**Jayden out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Emily Jade Lupin.**

Chapter 4-

Emily twisted her loose hair between her fingers while staring down the huge wooden door that separated her from the great hall. It was time for her sorting and she was extremely nervous, as millions of questions flew through her head. Will she make friends? What if they found that she is a werewolf? Will they stay her friend? What about Draco, will he be her friend? What if her dad didn't like the house she was placed in, will he still love her? While she stood there she began to realise how much her life has changed, a couple of days ago she was on the run from bad wizards and now she had found her dad. She was going to one of the best schools in the wizarding community and a chance to be happy with her father. A man she wanted to meet seen she found the photo in her mum's wardrobe.

Suddenly Emily was brought from her thoughts when the great wooden door finally opened, Emily straighten and let her hair fall over her shoulder.

"Emily Jade Lupin, please walk forward to be sorted." She heard the Headmaster shout over the sound of the chatting student as the each commented about the new girl.

"Wow, her hairs really pretty."

"What house do you really think she'll be in?"

"What's with her eyes?"

"Oh shut your mouth, she isn't that pretty."

"Draco isn't that the girl from the hallway?"

"She must be a right cow."

Emily heard it all she was flattered at some of the comments but some were just mean. Finally she made it up to the small stool that was set up next to the teachers table and faced towards the students. Emily smiled up at Severus who was doing the sorting this tonight, Severus smirked slightly back but made sure only she had seen it. She sat down on the stool, and looked over the other students that when she noticed she had their undivided attention. Looking over to the Slytherin table she could see Draco looking back at her; he flashed a smile before turning his attention back to his friend who was making a comment. Then she felt something placed over her head, due to smaller than most it slipped slightly over her eyes, blocking out the view.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Hmmm powerful child, yes, but intelligent very intelligent; you are very like your father. A werewolf too, that might be difficult but there is something different about it."

"What do you mean different?" Emily asked in her head.

"That is something you need to find out, my child, now on with the sorting. Ravenclaw, yes that will be best RAVENCLAW," The sorting hat shouted. Suddenly the hat was pulled from her head and Severus directed her to the table situated between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. She immediately noticed that they were cheering the loudest, Emily smiled before walking towards the table.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, I'm Aaron Jesterson Head boy" An older boy said as soon as she reached the table, Emily smiled at him.

"Thank you, I'm Emily Lupin nice to meet you Aaron" Emily said to him and shook his hand. Suddenly a girl with beautiful blonde hair moved over slightly and patted the seat next to her, Emily sat down.

"Hi Emily, I'm Luna. Did you notice the nargles while your where up there?" The girl said, as she stared dreamily at her. Emily smiled, Luna was different but she liked the girl.

"No but I'm sure you could find some up a cherry bush, I heard they like it under there." Emily stared causing her new friend to laugh, Luna's radish earrings swinging gentle. Looking over to Aaron she could see him giving her a strange look before he smiled and leaned over to her.

"Thank you, Luna doesn't have many friends," He whispered, to her gently.

"I like Luna, she's different" She replied before she continued her talk to new friend. She and Luna talked through most of the feast, and they soon became good friends. After the feast ended, Emily was about to follow Luna out of the hall when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to found Draco standing behind her.

"Hey Draco," She smiled he returned the smile before handing her a note.

"Professor Snape asked me to give you this, and maybe we could study together sometime?" He asked as Emily took the note from his hand.

"Thank you, and sure I would love too." Draco smiled again before walking with the other Slytherins out the Great Hall. Emily opened the note to find it from the Headmaster, it said:

'Dear Emily,

I would like to talk to you about your sleeping arrangements. Please make your way to my office after the feast.

Albus Dumbledore.

PS: My password is Sour Worms'

Emily laughed at the password but turned to find Luna waiting for her outside the great hall.

"I know about your secret" Luna spoke dreamily as she reached for Emily's hand. Emily stared at her in shock before tears formed in her eyes.

"You're not scared?" Emily whimpered, as she feared rejection.

"No, I don't believe all Werewolves are dangerous especially you Emily. There is something different about you. Your aura's different but I can't place it, oh well. Now the headmaster's waiting." Luna stated, before pulling a relieved yet confused Emily with her. Soon Luna brought Emily to the entrance to Dumbledore office, standing at the entrance was a gargoyle who sat staring at the pair.

"Sour Worms," Emily said to the gargoyle; the gargoyle nodded before moving to side to reveal a twirling staircase. Emily stared in wonder but soon found Luna yet again pulling her up the stairs. They arrived at a wooden door. Luna knocked gently twice, before smiling at the Emily as she opened the door. They both walked in to find her father, a very short man, and Albus Dumbledore where sitting around the headmasters desk.

"Welcome Emily, ah I see you brought Miss Lovegood with you. Welcome come and take a seat," Albus called from his seat. Emily went and sat next to her father while Luna sat between her and the short man.

"This is Professor Flitwick, your new Head of House," Dumbledore explained, Emily turned and smiled her Head of House and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you my dear "Professor Flitwick said kindly, as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir," Emily answered back.

"Now Emily, I'm sure Luna knows about your situation?" Albus asked, Emily nodded and smiled at her new friend then looked at her father, who smiled at his daughter in return. He was glad she found a friend who knows about her; otherwise it might be really hard to find excuses.

"Good, as you have been sorted you will now be living in Ravenclaw tower, not with your father but we have decided that you should get your own room," Albus explained, Emily nodded in understanding but she thought wouldn't have her own room be suspicious.

"Sir, wouldn't having my own room bring more suspicion?" She voiced, Albus made a noise in agreement but then turned to Luna.

"Would you be willing to move in with Emily, my dear?" Dumbledore asked her, Luna instantly agreed.

"The girls in my dorm are quite mean; I believe they don't like what they don't understand." Luna said dreamily, Emily shook her head slightly.

"Now that is settled, as you know the full moon is just a week away. But Remus was just explaining to me that Pureblood werewolves are different from the bitten werewolves like your father. Could you explain?" Dumbledore asked, as he leaned onto his hands. Emily nodded but bit her lip nervously. She stood up and walked to the side of Dumbledore's desk. She quickly pulled of her robe, sweater and boots. Everyone was watching her in confusion.

"There are a lot of differences between pureblood and bitten werewolves, "Emily began to explain, "One is that Pureblood werewolves don't need the moon to change" As soon as she finished her body began to shift before there very eyes. Her face elongated to form a snout; she landed on four paws and golden/brown fur covered her whole body but her beautiful amber eyes remained. Remus sat in shock; his form was more humanoid but that might be because his form is a half blood, a mixture between wolf and man. Luna was the first to respond as she quickly buried her face into Emily's coat.

"Emily you're so pretty," Luna giggled, as she stroke her behind the ear. Emily growled in pleasure, and licked Luna on the hand in a friendly gesture.

"Emily could you please change back, I'm sure there is more that you need to tell us." Emily looked down and closed her eyes in concentration and suddenly she shifted back. Emily sat on her floor as she waited for the pain to pass. Luna sat down next to Emily and let her lean against her as she waited for Emily to regain her strength.

"I'm sorry … Sir… But it hurts." Emily whimpered, as she finally, with help of Luna stood up. Remus and professor Flitwick helped Luna get Emily to her chair. After a couple of minutes and a pain reliever potion later Emily now sat with her father and was going to finish her explanation.

"Other than being able to shift whenever you want, what else is there?" Dumbledore asked.

"With every werewolf obviously silver hurts but to us it burns when we touch it and the wound can't be healed magically, also like bitten werewolves we are also forced to change on a full moon but we have full control." Emily explained, "Also we have mates."

"Mates?" The old wizard questioned.

"Yes, when I turn 15 I will begin to sense my mate because I'm a female I would be the submissive. But the only major problem with having a mate is that if he rejects me, I would die."

"Die!" Remus shouted, as he stood up and grabbed Emily's arms staring at her in shock. Emily nodded her head slightly. Remus pulled her in a tight hug.

"I think we have found out enough for one night. Professor Lupin could you please take walk Emily and Luna to Ravenclaw tower; Professor Flitwick could you go on ahead and prepare to make another room for the girls, please. "Professor Dumbledore said, and stood up to escort everyone out. Remus picked up Emily's cloths from the floor and shrunk them to place it in his pocket before helping his daughter stand up. He noticed Emily wobble so he lifted her up into his arms and, due to her small size his frame engulfed her. Luna placed her hand on Remus's arm and showed him the way to Ravenclaw tower.

"Don't worry Professor" Luna said softly as they walk through the corridor outside of Dumbledore's office.

"So much has changed for her; I'm surprised she has coped so far." Professor Lupin stated, as he looked down at his daughter who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"She will be fine; the nargles will see to it," Luna grinned dreamily, as they arrived at the stairwell leading to Ravenclaw tower. At the top of the stairs there was a door with a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle.

"Take away my first letter, and I still sound the same. Take away my last letter, I still sound the same. Even take away my letter in the middle; I will still sound the same. I am a five letter word. What am I?" The knocker asked. Remus and Luna stood there for a couple of second trying to think of the word when a tired voice said, "Empty."

"Correct" The eagle knocker replied and the door swung open. Remus looked down to find Emily trying to fall back to sleep again. Luna laughed softly before walking into the Ravenclaw common room. It was beautiful, and probably the most airy room in Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick stood waiting at the entrance to the dorm which was situated behind a stunning statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Come, come" Professor Flitwick called, and he took them to a door at the top of the stair case. Luna attempted to open the door when a wolf knocker formed and it too asked as riddle.

"My thunder comes before the lightning. My lightning comes before the clouds. My rain dries all the land it touches. What am I?"

"A volcano," Luna replied, and the door opened revealing a simple yet beautiful room. In the room there were two four poster beds which sat on opposite sides of the room; it also had two desks and a couple of comfortable chairs. There is a corner with a mound of pillows that was surrounded by book cases, and a door lead to a large bathroom which had a large bath in the middle. The rooms colour theme was a dark blue with hints of white and silver. Remus place Emily down on the bed closest to the window, and tucked her in under a thick duvet. After kissing her softly on the forehead Remus turned to walk out of the room.

"Good night Professor Lupin," Luna called from her side of the room.

"Good night Luna," Remus whispered, as he made his way out the door, outside the door stood Professor Flitwick who was waiting for him.

"A lovely girl you got there Remus, "Professor Flitwick started, "She knows her charms but I heard she has a passion for potions. I don't think I have ever heard Severus compliment a student like that, ever."

Remus chuckled as the man went on and on about this and that but said good night as he stood outside of his classroom that leads towards his quarters.

"Good night, Filius." Remus murmured, he got a quick reply and Remus made his way towards his room. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**Here you go chapter 4. Hope you guys like it and thank you to those who have reviews. A big shouts out to Undead333 who asked for Emily to be placed in Ravenclaw. I did it. Please read and review.**

**Jayden Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter but Emily Jade Lupin is mine.**

Chapter 5-

Emily groaned as light hit her eyes as it shone through an open window, turning over she tried to fall back to sleep but her mind refused. She groaned again before pulling herself out of bed, Emily squinted as the light once again shone in her eyes.

"Morning Emily, I hope the nargles didn't wake you" Emily heard Luna say softly as she too got out of bed. Emily laughed softly and shook her head.

"No, it was just the light. But I think we should get up, we have classes today right?" Emily murmured as she attempted to finally open her eyes. Luna nodded as she walked towards their bathroom and disappeared behind the door. Emily finally took this time to look around the room. It was simple stunning. Turning towards her trunk Emily found a clean uniform waiting for her along with a Ravenclaw tie and robes. Emily smiled brightly as she picked up her tie. Suddenly the bathroom door opened again and Luna stepped out fully dressed.

"Your turn," She called happily, before skipping towards her bed.

Emily walked into the bathroom and quickly took a shower. After taking a shower Emily quickly got dressed then began drying her hair. As she sat down on her bed she felt someone pull begin to brush the tangles from her hair, turning she found Luna standing beside her.

"I really like your hair; it reminds me of this lost creature my father and I are looking for, it has long golden mane just like your hair. We are going to look for it next summer." Luna explained Emily just listened as she felt Luna brush then delicately braid her hair.

"There all done," Luna said excitedly before skipping towards the door, bag already on her shoulder. Following her friends lead Emily quickly grabbed her bag, which everything she needed luckily she asked her father to cast an enlightening spell on it so it isn't so heavy. As she rushed towards the door, Emily took a quick look into the mirror and she found the braid to be stunning. It flowed gently down the back of her head, then down her left shoulder and two loose strands of hair framed her face. She turned to Luna and smiled.

"Come on, or we will miss the bacon," Luna called as she opened the door. Emily and Luna quickly made their way through the common room to find that no one is there.

"Everyone must have gone to breakfast already" Emily stated. Luna nodded her head before walking to the door. They made it to the great hall after a couple of minutes of walking, and then sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table. As they began eating, professor Flitwick walked over to hand Emily her class schedule. After thanking the professor she looked at the schedule,

'Lupin, Emily- Third year,

Monday:

Double Potions- 8:30 til 10:00

Charms- 10:30 til 11:45

Lunch- 12:00 til 13:00

Magical creatures- 13:30 til 14:45'

"I'll miss you during the day," Luna whispered over Emily's shoulder.

"How come?" Emily asked, looking over towards her blonde friend.

"I'm only a second year, so we won't be in the same classes." Luna explained. Emily smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry Luna; we have Mornings, lunches and nights together. Okay and don't worry no one is going to stop me from being your friend." Emily said gentle to her, Luna smiled sweetly back at Emily before turning back to her porridge. Feeling slightly nervous Emily barely ate anything before having to leave early to get to the dungeons in time for class.

"See you at lunch Luna," Emily called as she rushed out of the hall only to bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Emily said sincerely but she just got a chuckle in return.

"Don't worry Emily, its fine." Draco smirked, as he stood up gracefully.

"I'm still sorry; I was just in a rush to get to class." Emily explained in a fluster. Draco chuckled again.

"What class due you have?" He asked as he pulled Emily out of the way of the flow of students.

"Double Potions," Emily answered; Draco smiled at her before gripping her hand and pulled her along with him.

"We have class together then. Don't worry about being late I know a short cut to the dungeons," Draco called to girl behind him. Emily shook her head and allowed herself to be pulled towards the dungeon. And when Draco said short cut he meant short cut, as they were both there before any other students.

"See told you so," Draco bragged, as he stood before the door. Emily just laughed at him in response. Not long afterward students began to fill up the corridor, it seemed a several people from each house was in this class. Emily could see a group of Gryffindors standing the furthest way, while the Slytherins and Ravenclaws stood closest to the door. While the Hufflepuffs just stood in the middle watching either side anxiously. Emily sighed and opened the door, to the potions classroom. Taking a seat near the front, Emily quickly placed down her potions text and had any needed equipment onto the desk. Taking a seat, Emily ignored the obvious tension growing in the air. 'BANG' the door flung opened to reveal the dungeon bat, known as Professor Snape. Emily rolled her eyes when everyone immediately shut up.

"Today, we are brewing a simple swelling solution. I'm sure even bumbling idiots can brew this potion," Professor Snape sneered, as he glared towards the few Gryffindors in the back corner. Before hitting the black board with his wand, and instructions appeared. After Writing down the instruction Emily got to work, she quickly set up her cauldron and cast some protection spells to stop anyone from messing with her potion. The lesson went nearly uneventful expect from when a Gryffindor blown up his potion, 'Neville Longbottom' she found out. Emily was the first to finish her potion, and then cleared up her mess before walking up to the professor.

"Well done, Miss Lupin another perfect potion." Severus said, as he looked at the vial. "And come back after your last period, I want to discuss something with you."

"Of course, Professor" Emily smiled softly, before sitting back down at her desk. As she started writing down her observations down, she felt something hit her shoulder. Looking up she found the group of Gryffindor beckoning her to come over. Curious to what they wanted, she quietly made her way over.

"Your name's Emily, Right? Professor Lupin's daughter," She heard a girl with really curly/Frizzy ask. Emily nodded in reply.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The girl said, whilst pointing to the two boys beside her.

"Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again." Emily smiled, Harry smiled in return. Hermione made a noise getting Emily's attention again the she began to ask multiple questions, like where she was from. Why was she sorted in Ravenclaw? Stating that Gryffindor is a lot better and asking some quite personal questions. Emily turned her attention to Harry who seemed to be trying to concentrate but the girl babbling was disturbing him.

"You need some help, harry?" She asked, walking toward him stopping Hermione and her questions. Harry looked up and gave her a grateful look. Emily immediately helped harry salvage his potion, after he placed the wrong amount into the solution. Unknowingly to both of them Hermione was giving Emily a glare that could rival professor Snapes. Soon the class ended and Emily offered to tutor harry in potions after he explained how useless he was at it. After a quick good bye Emily rushed to charms which she shared with Hufflepuffs. The rest of the day went uneventfully but she quickly made friends with a boy from her house. His name was Caleb Lawson, and he is one of the oldest in her year. This went on throughout the week she made a couple more friends, but she stayed true to Luna and even visted her father multiple times. She was excited about the new advanced potions class that professor Snape asked she take, so instead of a free period she had advanced potions.

"Hey Emily are you looking forward to the holidays?" Luna asked from her seat. Emily looked up from her book at Luna; she lay upside down on the single seated sofa. Emily gave a thoughtful look but in all honesty she has never thought about Christmas.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it really." Emily responded honestly putting down her book. Luna made a face, and sat up properly.

"Are you good at craft?" Luna asked after a moment of silence. Emily looked surprised at the question but made a 'humming' noise before crawling across her bed towards the trunk that sat at the end. Opening it, she pulled out the backpack she carried while she was searching for her father. Luna watch with amusement as Emily ended up waist deep in the backpack as she searched around for something. Emily shouted in triumph as she pulled herself and a leather-bound book out of the backpack. Emily timidly handed Luna to book. Luna moved over and sat next to Emily as she opened the book, and gasped at what she saw. On the first page there was a beautiful drawing of what appeared to be two dragons flying around several mountains. Luna continued on and found multiple portrait drawings, and several landscape drawings. She even found one of a fairy sitting on a frozen lake.

"Emily, these are amazing! Did you draw these?" Luna nearly shouted with excitement. Emily blushed at the praise but nodded.

"You could draw portraits as a Christmas present." Luna suggested, as she continued to look at the drawings. Completely enchanted by them, and they spent the rest of the afternoon looking through them with Emily happily explaining their origin.

The next day was Saturday, and Emily planned to spend the day drawing but she needed a place to be alone and relax. So that morning after dressing in a warm woolly jumper that reached her mid-thigh and a pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair of ski boots. She quickly made her way down to the great hall, sketch book and pencil in hand she quietly made her way towards the Ravenclaw table surprised to find the hall nearly empty. Looking down at her watch she found it to be only 8:00pm; Emily rolled her eyes at the laziness of her fellow students. Emily looked over at the Slytherin table to find Draco sitting almost alone, a couple of older students sat at the other end. Shrugging her shoulder she made her way towards him and does something no other student has done in years. She sat down at another houses table.

"Morning Draco," Emily said, as she sat down next to him and placed her stuff down beside her. Turning to look at him, she was taken back at the shock on his face.

"Draco, are you okay?" She asked, with concern.

"You're sitting at the Slytherin table" Draco stated, stunned.

"Yes?" Emily answered confused.

"You're sitting at the Slytherin table" Draco said again.

Rolling her eyes, Emily filled her bowl with porridge and fruit.

"Yes Draco, I am sitting at the Slytherin table" She said, slowly.

"No one has sat at another house table for years" Draco stated, as he continued to stare at the Ravenclaw next to him. Emily shrugged her shoulder gentle before turning back to her breakfast. They fell quickly into lightly conversation ignoring the shocked glances as students finally began to fill the great hall.

"So, what are you doing today?" Draco asked as he finished his breakfast. Emily blushed slightly but showed him the sketch book next to her.

"I'm going to go draw, they're going to be present for Christmas. I find that something made by the person giving the present is more meaningful than just buying a really expensive present." Emily explained, finally handing his the leather-bound book. Draco gave her a thoughtful look, before turning the book in his hand. He wanted to open now but he decided to open it elsewhere. Gripping Emily's hand he gently pulled her from the Slytherin table and out the great hall. They arrived to a small alcove with a huge window which had a ledge above them. While Draco sat down at a stone bench, Emily looked up to find a way up to the ledge. Emily was about to climb up when she found Draco's hand on her shoulder.

"These are beautiful Emily?" Draco said breathlessly, Emily smiled at him.

"Thank you Draco." Emily Replied, he then sat back down to continue looking at them. Emily then turned her attention back to ledge; she stepped on the bench and gripped the ledge's edge before pulling herself up. She made a noise at the dust beneath her palm but she quickly cleaned it up with a spell. She then sat down, leaning against the stone arch.

"How did you get up there?" A voice questioned, looking down Emily found Draco looking at her puzzled.

"I climbed" Emily answered, moving to face him. Draco gave a bewildered look but stood on the stone bench, passed Emily her sketch book before gripping the ledge and pulled himself up. Emily watched in amusement as he sneered at the slight dirt left behind by her cleaning spell. Draco then sat down in front of her and crossed him long legs. Emily smiled at him before turning towards the window, the view was amazing. It had a beautiful view of the lake, and the forbidden forest.

"This is amazing" Emily breathed, as she relaxed against the stone. Draco just sat looking at her, there was something about her, and it was something unusual he couldn't place it. He felt drawn to her. After a couple of minutes Emily opened her sketch book and Draco then heard the sound of pencil on paper. He didn't know how long the where both sat there but when he looked up from the window he found Emily asleep. Chuckling he picked up the sketch book from Emily's slack finger and smiled at what he saw. It was a drawing of him looking out the window; it was so life like all Draco could do was smile. Closing the book then began to pick up the pencil sitting in her lap. He placed them next to her before looking back outside feeling more relaxed then he has been in a long time.

**Here is another chapter; sorry if it isn't that good but I just needed to something to help it move on. But now am going to start integrating the actual book now but I had to show Emily starting school and actually making friends before I got stuck into it. I hope you like it, please read and review.**

**Jayden out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Emily sat the Ravenclaw table eating her breakfast with one hand and holding a book with the other; a nervous buzz filled the great hall after copies of the daily prophet dropped from the morning owls. Emily was completely oblivious until Caleb dropped in next to her, paper in hand.

"Hey Emily, read the paper this morning?" He asked in his cheerful voice. Emily looked up from her book.

"No I haven't, why?" She replied, and Caleb just handed her the paper. Her eyes widen in surprise at the front page, 'Murderer Sirius Black, seen in a muggle town near Hogsmeade' she read. Emily immediately looked up at the Staff table, she knew that Sirius Black was her father's best friend and he looked pale as he read the paper. She thanked Caleb, before placing her book in her school bag and rushed toward the staff table.

"Dad, are you okay." She asked in a hushed voice, her father nodded looking slightly better knowing his daughter was here.

"I will be fine but it is Harry I am worried about" He confessed, looking down at the Gryffindor, Emily also turned to look at him and was saddened at the look of horror he was trying to keep of his face.

"I've got you for defence next, let go to class" Her father said, as he got up from the table. As they walked together towards the class room, Emily quickly told her father everything that has been happening, Lupin just looked at his daughter in amusement as she rambled on. They continued like this until, the class room began to fill up with other students. Harry Potter came and sat next to her while Hermione and Ron dropped in behind him. Emily didn't need to turn to know that Hermione was still glaring at her.

"Is Hermione, okay?" Emily turned to Harry in a hushed voice. Harry sighed.

"She doesn't like being out done in anything, especially in intelligence, and that day in potions when you produced the potion that was better than hers, as well as producing it faster. Well she hated it, hence hates you." He replied, and then turned back to face then front. Emily bit her lip in a frustrated notion before concentrating on her class.

That weekend came quickly, and Emily was tucked up with warm clothes excited to visit the small wizarding village. She heard many things from her friends about the village, especially the shop 'Honeydukes'. Emily walked down with Caleb and a Hufflepuff called Erik Jaeger, Erik was really cocky and arrogant but Emily tolerated him due to him being best friends with Caleb. Emily huffed in annoyance as she was again hit with a snowball courtesy of Erik.

"I'm sorry Emily; he is not usually this bad." Caleb apologized, before trying to stop his active best friend; Emily shrugged slightly before walking on. Soon she came upon the Village, it was lovely little village. Everything was filled with Christmas decoration and singing filled the surrounding air. Emily smiled before diving into every store she could see, buying things here and there placing them into her bottomless backpack for safe keeping. Suddenly she felt someone barge into her shoulder, looking around she saw no one but her nose said otherwise. Looking down she could see foot prints forming in the snow, curious Emily followed them. She soon followed them to an open area where the sound of crying could be heard. Walking closer to the sound she knelt next to a snow covered stump of an old tree, then felt around. Feeling soft material through her gloves, she gripped the material away revealing a very distressed Harry potter. Harry's green pain filled eyes stared into her amber ones, pulling Harry into a hug, she letting him cry until she finally felt him relax and stopped.

"Thank you, Emily." Harry whispered huskily, Emily just smiled slightly standing up and held out her hand. Harry gripped it tightly pulling himself up; they slowly began making their way out of the forest.

"I know it isn't my place to ask Harry, but what happened?" She asked him, gripping his arm linking them. Harry looked away and sighed but looked back at Emily again.

"Sirius Black is my godfather." Harry stated, "And he betrayed my parents to Voldemort, he was their friend and he betrayed them." Harry began to choke up again but Emily pulled him in to her arms even though she only made up to his shoulders, Harry lent his head against hers and cried again. Years of pains and emotions bottled up finally uncapped. They stood like this for a while before Hermione and Ron found them.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione and Ron called, as Hermione pulling Emily and Harry apart. Harry huffed quietly.

"I will tell you later Ron, 'Mione but right now I think we should head back" Harry said, pulling Emily along with him, leaving Ron and Hermione to look at each other with surprise and jealousy. As they entered the great hall, Emily moved away from harry and went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Luna.

"How was your day?" Luna asked, as Emily plopped down next to her. Emily then took off her coat, placing it down on her lap.

"It was brilliant Luna, but I must say I can't wait until next year so we can go together." Emily answered as she handed Luna a box filled with radish shaped marzipan. Luna smiled with excitement, and pulled Emily into a tight hug.

"Thank you," Luna whispered, holding the box tightly. Emily smiled gently before she and Luna then fell into light conversation over dinner, until Professor Snape came and stood beside Emily. Looking up at the Professor, he gestured for Emily to come with him. Nodding in understanding Emily picked her coat.

"See you tomorrow Luna, full moon tonight." Emily summarised, and Luna responded with a smile.

"Be careful of the frost fairies, they like to nip your nose at night." Luna whispered back, as she shovelled more pudding onto her. Emily laughed as she followed professor Snape out of the great hall; this caught the attention of Draco and Harry who both stared curiously. Severus and Emily made it to the shrieking shack, to find her father waiting for her.

"You ready, Cub?" He asked, as he led them to a room which had a pile of blanket sitting in the corner and claw marks decorating the walls. Emily nodded saying goodbye to professor Snape and watched as he shut and bolted the door, before casting protection and sealing wards over the room. Emily walked over to her, who had his arms wide open.

"I hate moon transformations they hurt the most," Emily whimpered, Remus knelt down holding his daughter in his arms as they both waited for the moon to rise. Then as on queue the moon light shone on the destroyed room and pained cries filled the night as they transformed; then Emily landed on all four paws. Remus followed shortly afterward his screams echoed in the room, Moony whimper softly as he waited for the pain to pass. He could feel something warm against him, pushing him in a calming gesture. Moony looked up, and growl slightly he has never seen this wolf before sniffing violently at the younger wolf. He picked up a familiar scent of English roses and mint chocolate, and he calmed down this was his cub, he would never harm his cub. Emily nudged her father towards the shredded blanket, and then let him pull her down beside him. Moony wrapped his larger body around his cub, and began to groom her.

Emily made a deep purring noise as she felt his soft tongue brush through her soft fur; she gentle laid her head down beneath one of Moony's arms and quickly fell asleep. Moony growl approval as he cub fell asleep, standing he walked around the room, he smelt something again familiar something like wet dog and musky. He moved closer towards a hole in the wall that was cover by an old moth eaten curtain. Moony pushed in paw inside and it landed on a something furry and cotted, his claws clutched the flesh and dragged whatever was inside out. The thing whimpered, and struggled but stopped when it looked up at the werewolf. Moony looked down an instantly recognised the black dog, the dog jumped up as Moony let him go and sniffed him curiously before bouncing off in excitement. The two of them played for a bit before Padfoot accidently landed on Emily, causing her to whimper in pain and shoot up from the blankets. Moony growled at Padfoot before rushing towards his cub, he licked her reassuringly. Padfoot sat down confused, who was this other wolf? The rest of the night continued, and Moony again tucked his cub into bed, Moony gestured with his head for Padfoot join them, Emily in between her father and Padfoot on the other side. The next morning Remus woke up first, to find Emily still asleep next to him that where he noticed that they were both naked. As he pulled a blanket over Emily, he saw a black dog sleeping next to them his eyes narrowed, after pulling on his ripped trousers.

"Animagus reversal" He whispered, and watched as the dog shift painfully into his old friend Sirius Black. Sirius stood shakily, before turning around Remus gasped as he saw his once cheerful friend, almost dead in the eyes.

"Remus?" He croaked, as he stood up unsteadily.

"It's me Sirius," He answered, anger slowly building this was the man that betrayed his friends; this was the man that got them killed.

"I wasn't the secret keeper Remus," Sirius whispered. His voice though was loud enough that Remus could hear him.

"I was there when they decided it was you, they would have told me if they changed keeper." Remus countered his wand still in hand.

"I asked them to choose Peter afterwards, as an Auror I was constantly out there fighting. If I was caught I might whilst being there secret keeper I would have been tortured for information, I couldn't do that to Lily and James. So we made Peter the secret keeper instead." Sirius explained his getting more desperate with each passing moment.

"Peter is dead Sirius" Remus stated, mind rolling a hundred mile a minute trying to digest this information.

"No… No he's not. That rat the Weasley's have that is Peter, I recognised that rat instantly when they were on the daily prophet." Sirius answered signs of his time in Azkaban starting to show. Remus looked behind at his daughter was glad she was still asleep he had to calm Sirius down first. Turning back to Sirius, his eye soften slightly as he could see him pacing whispering to himself.

"I believe you, Sirius" Remus replied walking forward, Sirius looked up relieved beyond measure. Remus drew him into a hug, and held him until he calmed down. The sun slowly began to fill the room but Severus wouldn't' pick them up for another hour or so. As Remus pulled back, a groan could be heard behind him.

"Remy, who is that?" He heard Sirius ask.

"That is my daughter," Remus smiled, turning towards his daughter who was slowly sitting up blanket held in place. Remus sat down next to her, noticing that she had yet to open her eyes.

"Morning cub," Remus said, Emily just grunts in response. Resulting laughs from Remus and Sirius, eventually Emily woke up enough to hold a conversation. After explaining that Sirius was innocent, Emily felt comfortable.

"How's Harry? Are you friends with him?" Sirius asked, sitting next to Emily and Remus. Emily was quite embarrassed being slightly exposed to the man and continued to hold the blanket over her body.

"Harry was quite devastated, when he found out that you apparently betrayed his parent but I believe that Harry is a really forgiving person." Emily explained as she leant against her father, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Sleep cub," she heard someone whisper before she again fell asleep. Remus ran his finger through her golden brown hair, as she drifted off to sleep. Remus looked back up at Sirius.

"You should go old friend, Severus will be here soon" Remus smiled softly, Sirius scowled.

"Snivellus? Why is he coming here?" He growled, standing up.

"He is coming to up unlock the door" Remus replied. Sirius just nodded before shifting back, Padfoot gave Remus a final lick before disappearing back into the hole in the wall. Just as he disappeared the doors flung open revealing Severus Snape.

"Morning Severus," Remus called, and smiled.

"Hmmm," was his reply as he looked down at the sleeping Emily, moving forward he leans down before pushing one arm under her knees and another under her shoulders then lifted her up into his arms. He was not at all fazed by the fact that she was naked underneath then blanket wrapped around her, Remus then stood up as well. They continued on up towards the castle, after Severus casted a 'notice-me-not' Charm on them. They soon arrived at the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was waiting to give Remus his strength potion.

"Good Morning, how are you feeling to day Remus?" She called, as handed him the potion, and then gestured for Severus to place Emily on the closest bed.

"I'm good Poppy, just tired" Remus replied, as he sat down on the bed next to Emily. She nodded before placing Emily in a white night dress and tucked her into the bed.

"She should wake up soon, Moon transformation take a lot out of even the most veteran of us werewolves" Remus stated, as he lays down. Severus dismissed himself after checking that Emily was fine. Emily slept for most of that day and was finally able to stay wake long enough to actually go to the feast. She now stood wearing a simple woollen jumper, a pair of demin skinny jean that is tucked into a pair of ugg boots. She wore her hair down, so it now reached her the pocket on her jeans.

"You ready to go cub?" Remus called, as he pulled the still exhausted Emily from the infirmary. She grunted again allowing him to pull her towards the great hall. They arrived outside at the same time as Draco Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he immediately noticed that Emily a black rings under eyes and she looked paler than usual.

"She is just tired Mr Malfoy, but could you make sure she makes it to her table I've got to talk to the head master?" Professor Lupin asked, Draco nodded in response and took Emily's hand before guiding her towards the Ravenclaw table. Draco looked for Emily's friend Luna who sitting near the middle of the table, he gripped Emily's hand tighter and pulled her towards Luna. Draco and Luna then helped her sit down.

"Look after her okay, Luna." He stated, looking down at the dreamy girl ignoring the questioning stare of his fellow house mates and the rest of the school.

"Don't worry Dragon, your little wolf is safe with me" Luna answered with a constant dreamy look on her face, Draco stood slightly shocked but he knew Luna was a bit Looney but Emily seemed to love her that way. Luna watched as Draco walked away to find Emily almost falling asleep in her dinner, Luna giggled as she pulled the older yet shorter girl up before she came crashing down into her food. After dinner Luna helped Emily to the Ravenclaw tower, and helped her get into bed before going to bed herself.

**Here you go another chapter, and thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it. I would also like to say that I'm extremely sorry to the three reviewers that asked for an Emily/Luna pairing but I've already planned for a Draco/Emily pairing and have already planned their growing relationship for the next couple of years. Again I'm terrible sorry, but I really hope you continue to the story. Read and Review.**

**Jayden out.**


End file.
